STS-49
| mission_type = Satellite repair | operator = NASA | COSPAR_ID = 1992-026A | SATCAT = 21963 | orbits_completed = 141 | distance_travelled = | mission_duration = 8 days, 21 hours, 17 minutes, 38 seconds | launch_mass = | landing_mass = | payload_mass = | launch_site = Kennedy LC-39B | launch_date = UTC | landing_date = UTC | landing_site = Edwards Runway 22 | crew_size = 7 | crew_members = Daniel C. Brandenstein Kevin P. Chilton Richard J. Hieb Bruce E. Melnick Pierre J. Thuot Kathryn C. Thornton Thomas D. Akers | crew_photo = STS-49 crew 2.jpg | crew_photo_caption = Left to right: Thornton, Melnick, Thuot, Brandenstein, Chilton, Akers, Hieb | apsis = gee | orbit_epoch = | orbit_reference = Geocentric | orbit_regime = Low Earth | orbit_periapsis = | orbit_apoapsis = | orbit_period = 90.6 min | orbit_inclination = 28.35 degrees | programme = Space Shuttle program | previous_mission = STS-45 | next_mission = STS-50 }} STS-49 was the maiden flight of the Space Shuttle ''Endeavour''. The primary goal of its nine-day mission was to retrieve an Intelsat VI satellite (Intelsat 603, which failed to leave low earth orbit two years before), attach it to a new upper stage, and relaunch it to its intended geosynchronous orbit. After several attempts, the capture was completed with a three-person extra-vehicular activity (EVA). This was the first time that three people from the same spacecraft walked in space at the same time, and it was the only such EVA.Facts about spacesuits and spacewalks (NASA.gov) It would also stand until STS-102 in 2001 as the longest EVA ever undertaken. Crew Spacewalks * '' Thuot and Hieb '' – EVA 1 *'EVA 1 Start': 10 May 1992 – 20:40 UTC *'EVA 1 End': 11 May 1992 – 00:23 UTC *'Duration': 3 hours, 43 minutes * '' Thuot and Hieb '' – EVA 2 *'EVA 2 Start': 11 May 1992 – 21:05 UTC *'EVA 2 End': 12 May 1992 – 02:35 UTC *'Duration': 5 hours, 30 minutes * '' Thuot, Hieb and Akers '' – EVA 3 *'EVA 3 Start': 13 May 1992 – 21:17 UTC *'EVA 3 End': 14 May 1992 – 05:46 UTC *'Duration': 8 hours, 29 minutes * '' Thornton and Akers '' – EVA 4 *'EVA 4 Start': 14 May 1992 – ~21:00 UTC *'EVA 4 End': 15 May 1992 - ~05:00 UTC *'Duration': 7 hours, 44 minutes Crew seating arrangements Mission highlights The Intelsat 603 satellite, stranded in an unusable orbit since launch aboard a Commercial Titan III rocket in March 1990, was captured by crewmembers during an EVA (extra-vehicular activity) and equipped with a new perigee kick motor. The satellite was subsequently released into orbit and the new motor fired to put the spacecraft into a geosynchronous orbit for operational use. The capture required three EVAs: a planned one by astronaut Thuot and Hieb who were unable to attach a capture bar to the satellite from a position on the RMS; a second unscheduled but identical attempt the following day; and finally an unscheduled but successful hand capture by Thuot, Hieb and Akers as commander Brandenstein delicately maneuvered the orbiter to within a few feet of the 4215 kg communications satellite. An Assembly of Station by EVA Methods (ASEM) structure was erected in the cargo bay by the crew to serve as a platform to aid in the hand capture and subsequent attachment of the capture bar. A planned EVA also was performed by astronauts Thornton and Akers as part of the ASEM experiment to demonstrate and verify maintenance and assembly capabilities for Space Station Freedom. The ASEM space walk, originally scheduled for two successive days, was cut to one day because of the lengthy Intelsat retrieval operation. Other "payloads of opportunity" experiments conducted included: Commercial Protein Crystal Growth (CPCG), Ultraviolet Plume Imager (UVPI) and the Air Force Maui Optical Station (AMOS) investigation. The mission was extended by two days in order to complete all the mission objectives. The following records were set during the STS-49 mission: * First flight of the shuttle ''Endeavour'' * First EVA involving three astronauts. * Second and fourth longest EVAs to date: 8 hours and 29 minutes and 7 hours and 45 minutes. (First longest EVA to date was done during STS-102 in 2001: 8 hours 56 minutes; third longest EVA was done during STS-61 in 1993: 7 hour 54 minutes) * First Shuttle mission to feature four EVAs. * The second longest EVA time for a single Shuttle mission: 25 hours and 27 minutes, or 59:23 person hours. (The longest is STS-61 with 35 hours and 28 minutes) * First Shuttle mission requiring three rendezvous with an orbiting spacecraft. * First use of a drag chute during a Shuttle landing. Gallery File:Intelsat VI Capture Attempt - GPN-2000-001096.jpg|Thuot during one of the capture attempts File:INTELSAT VI F3 separates from STS-49 after repair.jpg|Re-deployment of Intelsat 603 File:STS-49 ASEM manipulation.jpg|ASEM is manipulated by the RMS; Thornton and Akers during EVA 4 See also * List of human spaceflights * List of Space Shuttle missions * Nikon NASA F4 * Outline of space science * Space Shuttle References External links * NASA mission summary * STS-49 Video Highlights Category:Intelsat Category:Space Shuttle missions Category:Edwards Air Force Base Category:Spacecraft launched in 1992 Category:Spacecraft which reentered in 1992 Category:Satellite servicing missions